


The Match

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3403730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes her brat is highly amusing even if he doesn't realize it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Match

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer – Arakawa owns all  
> Author’s Note – Written for sonjajade for fmagiftexchange

XXX

“I can't believe him. He's so damn annoying.” 

Chris could hear the annoyance in her nephew's voice. She was glad he was on the other end of a military phone line so he couldn't see she was grinning so broadly she could barely keep her cigarette dangling on her lip. It wasn't often something got on Roy's nerves so badly, but it was usually spectacular when it did. He only got fifteen minutes a week to call home from the Academy and she wasn't going to derail his moment with anything that happened at the bar. It had been uneventful and she wanted to know about this boy who had gotten under Roy's skin. He had to be something special to have aggravated Roy so much.

“He stole my quiche. He knew I wanted it. It was the only thing that didn't look utterly disgusting and he took it. Bastard.” 

“Sounds like it. That can't be the end of it.” Chris tapped a long ash into her crystalline ashtray, a gift from a would-be suitor eons ago. “You're all worked up.”

“He's _competing_ with me! Hughes tries to outdo me in everything!”

Chris allowed this laugh to escape. “That's good for you, Roy. You need the challenge.”

“Au...Madam!” He hurriedly corrected his whine. He had been told to not call her his aunt while he was in the service. 

“It's true, Roy-boy. You have grown up as the smartest, most able kid around. You need a challenge, and it sounds like you have one. Is it a physical or mental challenge with this Hughes?” She poured out a few fingers of whiskey. She might need it.

“Both. He's so damn smug, too. Thinks he's smarter than everyone around.”

“Sounds familiar.”

“He's nothing like me!” Roy roared.

Chris quieted her chuckle with the whiskey. “Of course not.”

“He's not!”

“I'll be seeing this boy on your first furlough, aren't I?”

“Never! He's such an ass. Why would I bring him home?”

“You will.”

Chris let Roy rant for the rest of his time. Afterward she hung up the phone and poured another whiskey. Damn, she missed her boy. It was even worse than when he was living with the Hawkeyes. This was a far more deadly game, but she was the type to let him make his own choices. She had trained him well. Roy would go far. This Hughes character intrigued her, and she couldn't wait to meet him, because as sure as the moon would rise, that boy was coming here soon enough. Roy had met his match, and he'd be better for it. Chris couldn't wait to meet Hughes. This is where things got interesting.


End file.
